


rose-tinted glasses

by passionfruitbowls



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, The Author Regrets Nothing, Valentine's Day Fluff, pre-reveal post-relationship, this is the fastest i’ve ever written a 1k-word fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfruitbowls/pseuds/passionfruitbowls
Summary: Chat Noir decides to take Ladybug out on a date for Valentine’s - as civilians.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	rose-tinted glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [buggachat on tumblr’s post](https://buggachat.tumblr.com/post/179738496948/incognito-ladynoir-for-when-you-wanna-go-on-a-real/)
> 
> I couldn’t get this idea out of my head so I decided to write it as a Valentine’s Day fic. Hope you enjoy it!

The cold air nipped at Ladybug’s face as she stood beside the café’s front door, prompting her to pull the scarf she was wearing over her nose as a sort of makeshift snood. Looking up and down the street once more, she sighed to herself in frustration. Chat Noir should’ve been there by now! 

She was just about ready to give up hope when, as if she had summoned him there by sheer force of will, a hand tapped her gently on the shoulder and made her turn around.

“Ladybug?”

A smile spread across her face as she took in the sight of him. Sure enough, there was her kitty, all dressed up in a puffy black winter coat with a large pair of sunglasses to match, his hair as wild and messy as ever. They might have technically been civilians at that moment, but Chat’s style was so quintessentially, well, _Chat_ that it made him hard to miss. He also looked very huggable. 

_Screw it_ , Ladybug thought as she pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“Hey, Chaton.” She murmured as he hugged her back, humming quietly against the soft material of his coat. He was warm, unlike the weather that gave her goosebumps and made her teeth chatter; she could have gladly stayed there in his arms for hours.

When they eventually pulled back, he looked her up and down and smiled at her in awe. 

“You look amazing,” He said, reaching forward and taking her gloved hand in his. She sensed her face turning red - whether it was from the cold or his compliment, she didn’t know. 

Ladybug gazed over at the entrance to the café and shot Chat an inviting look.

“Shall we?” She asked, linking their arms together. He grinned and gave her hand a gentle squeeze in response.

“We shall.”

* * *

The place was very well-lit, with pastel pink fairy lights hanging on the walls and music playing from a small stereo on the counter. There were few people around, fortunately, leaving them with plenty of options on where to sit. After a couple of minutes they settled on a table for two by the window and placed their orders, leaving them to take in the scenery.

“You weren’t kidding when you told me this place was cute,” Ladybug said as her eyes glossed over everything. 

Chat wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her.

“I knew you’d like it.”

It had originally been his idea to go out on a date as their civilian selves for Valentine’s, although it had taken a lot of persuasion - as well as her suggestion that they use sunglasses as a disguise - before Ladybug finally agreed to it. The café they’d ended up choosing was fairly standard, but they were well-dressed for the occasion.

Chat wore a slim-fitting black tuxedo with a bright green tie, whereas Ladybug had decided to go with a sleeveless, crimson-red top and a black skirt (which she was now regretting due to the harsh February breeze), both outfits a tribute to their superhero suits.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, and Ladybug noticed that Chat seemed rather nervous. His shoulders were hunched forward slightly, his jaw clenched together as though he was waiting for something bad to happen, and he was drumming his fingers incessantly against the table.

She frowned and tilted her head. 

“Is something wrong?”

“Erm…” 

He paused and began massaging the back of his neck with his hand - something he commonly did whenever he grew anxious.

“I dunno, I just feel kind of… overdressed.” He said, gesturing vaguely down at his tuxedo. Ladybug felt an immense wave of relief wash over her; _that’s_ what he had been stressing about?

She laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

“I mean…” 

Looking at him one more time, Ladybug couldn’t help but agree with him. His clothes did look extremely expensive - where on Earth had he gotten them from? Had he simply gone out and spent a load of money on some suit he would probably never wear again, just because he thought it would please her?

Smiling, she reached out across the table and placed a gentle hand on his forearm. She loved her kitty, she really did, but he had a bit of a tendency to go over-the-top sometimes. 

“You kind of are overdressed, let’s face it, but that’s not what matters. As long as I’m here with you, I’m happy. It’s the thought that counts.”

He grinned and pressed a quick kiss to the back of her hand.

“Thank you, m’lady. You always know how to cheer me up."

They spent the next hour or so talking about anything and everything, from school exams (“Ugh, don’t even get me _started_ on the midterms.” “I know, right?”) to their plans for tomorrow evening’s patrol. While they talked, Ladybug couldn’t help but smile at how _right_ it all felt, being here with him and having a quiet day to themselves. No akumas, no Hawkmoth, no worries. It was… nice. 

As she looked up at him through her rose-tinted glasses, she began to wonder about what their future Valentines’ together might hold. Hushed whispers and giggles in the other’s ear as they lay side-by-side on the rooftops, maybe, or exchanging soft and bittersweet kisses in the aftermath of a long and tiring fight. 

Perhaps one day, she thought, they would be able to enjoy those tender moments without a mask between them, at long last getting to call each other by name.

Suddenly he started to laugh after she had impulsively told him a joke (his puns must’ve been taking a toll on her), and her heart swelled with affection for him. There was something so pure about his smile and the sound of his laughter and the twinkle in his eyes that made her stomach do somersaults, and also made her want to lean forward and kiss him senseless.

So that’s just what she did.

At first he seemed taken aback, his body going tense in shock, but soon he was kissing her back and pulling her closer, their breaths mingling and noses bumping as they fell into a slow and gentle rhythm. His hands came up to cup her face as she grabbed onto the collar of his shirt to deepen the kiss, and she was sure she heard a small moan escape his lips.

By the time they came back up for air they were breathless and blushing furiously, unable to contain the grins on their faces. Ladybug knew then that she didn’t need to know Chat’s real name to be sure that she loved him - she loved him for his charm and wit, for his selflessness, for the way he somehow always managed to make her smile when she was feeling down.

Unable to stop herself, the words suddenly tumbled from her lips in a flurry of love and hopefulness.

“I love you.” She said, holding her breath in anticipation.

He smiled and, leaning forward, kissed her softly again. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think :)


End file.
